


When a Christmas friend comes along

by emilieart08



Series: War stories and Poems [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, WW1 Poetry, WW1 fiction, ww1 Christmas Truce
Genre: -poerty, 1st person pov, Christmas Truce of 1914, Gen, I need you to like this, Kudos please?, More tags I cannot name, School work turned A03 story, WW1, Yay dead characters, i spent a lot of time on this, narrator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilieart08/pseuds/emilieart08
Summary: A piece of poetry from a British soldiers point of view during the events of the Christmas Truce.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: War stories and Poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039861
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	When a Christmas friend comes along

I see you-  
Over there, waving your arms without a care.  
Your eyes alight and smiling full of joy,  
Just like you would as a young boy.

We met in the middle,  
Weary and scared.  
We’re all tired and hungry:  
But there’s no bullet flying through the air.

Our sides shake & make a truce,  
No roughness or being brutes but being friendly and cool.

We play together and laugh-  
Drink & smoke.  
I meet your eyes again:  
My Christmas friend whose loyalty had bent.

But the next day we wake,  
Its all routine once more.  
I try and reach you again-  
But your body is lying on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I'm posting so much recently and there's more to come. I hope you liked this poem and Give it some Kudos to support my individual works outside of fandom based things
> 
> final notice: -More war stories coming soon and a another poem responding to this one  
> -Carmen Sandiego story will come sooner or later (depending on my motivation)  
> -Christmas One-shots will come in the next few weeks and/or days  
> -I may not continue my Tangled the series story  
> -My Hero Academia Fan-Fiction In progress(spoiler: angsty and BakuDeku)
> 
> That's All,  
> Stay Safe!!!


End file.
